Crazy in Love
by dinis
Summary: Lily Evans, Aryan Boggs (a mysterious helping character) and MWPP. Love hate, JL. A fun story with a serious plot and a twist. Set in their fifth year at Hogwarts. What happens when a geeky, dorky Lily comes back to school as a hot chick? Will she attract
1. A Definitely Surprising Morning

My first story after a really long time so please go easy on me.   
  
A Definitely Surprising Morning   
  
It was a week before school started and Lily Evans could not wait to start her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had spent the last four years at Hogwarts as a geek; a nerd that requested extra homework from the teachers, but now Lily was convinced to make all that change. It was positively safe to say that Lily had changed from her child image. She had matured to become a breathtaking fifteen years-old girl. Lily had wavy red hair, green eyes and porcelain complexion, but now she also had confidence.   
  
"Arrgh! Ahh!" Petunia's shrieks could be heard from down the hall. Lily got up frustrated from her cozy bed to another miserable day she would be forced to hang out with her sister Petunia. Or at least that was what she was expecting. Feeling tired, Lily slowly brushed her teeth and dressed herself for the day. First she decided just to wear an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She surveyed herself in the mirror trying to detangle her hair. Lily bit her lips; this was certainly not the look on an important day like this. Today was the 'Evans' Annual Picnic and Games'. Every year her parents and relatives got together to laugh, play games, and have fun. But Lily, honestly felt a bit old for the day. Sighing Lily looked into her closest and got a black mini-skirt and a white tank top out. She decided that this was the look for her and went downstairs to help herself to breakfast.  
  
"Lily Evans, you freak!" spat her sister, Petunia with a horrified expression on her face.   
  
"What?" Lily replied bored. Petunia hated Lily for being a witch every since Lily was first informed that she was a part of the magical world. Petunia always viewed Lily to be a freak and nothing more. Fortunately for Lily, her parents didn't think that way. Her parents had always supported Lily's decision to become a witch and attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
  
"Get your freaky friend out of the house!" Petunia yelled as she ran out of the kitchen and headed towards the stairs.  
  
Lily stunned to the bone could feel her temper rising. "Petunia!" she yelled, "What the hell are you talking ab-"  
  
Lily stopped in the middle of her sentence. A figure was coming into the kitchen from the living room with Lily's parents following behind.  
  
"Flower Lily!" yelled the figure. A huge smile etched on Lily's features. The figure was none other than one of her best friends Aryan Boggs. Aryan came over to Lily and embraced her in a warm hug.  
  
Lily was still stunned to talk, but words slowly came out as Aryan parted from the hug. "What? H-How? W-Why?"  
  
"Is that the way to greet your best friend?" Aryan asked a teasing smile on her face. Aryan was a beautiful girl, especially when she smiled. Aryan was the heartthrob for everyone at Hogwarts; she was the dream girl; most girls wanted to be her, and most boys wanted her.   
  
"Sorry---hey, let go. Where are you taking me?" Lily asked flustered. Aryan was known for her impatience. She was a fast person and often did not like formalities. Aryan was leading her to the fireplace in the living room.  
  
Lily looked around and blushed. No one, except for Aryan, at Hogwarts knew that Lily was poor. Aryan coming from a rich pureblood family really didn't mind, as she told Lily over a hundred times the first time she visited Lily over the summer in second year. The girls had been great friends ever since then.   
  
"I am going to Diagon Alley." Aryan stated digging into her purse for some floo powder. "You are companying me." Aryan ordered a friendly smile on her face. Aryan handed her some floo powder and quickly instructed how to use it. Lily being from a normal (muggle) family did not use wizard transportation.  
  
"But Aryan---" Lily protested, "today is an important day, my entire family is---" Lily stopped as she shot her parents a questioning look.   
  
"Go have fun with your friend, Lily. Plus, you do need to get supplies for school and I won't have anytime this week to take you." Lily's mother simply stated a smile on her lips. Lily looked at her father and he nodded his approval.   
  
"I guess." Lily said confused. Lily was certainly getting too many shocks for one morning. She could have sworn that her parents were going to say 'no'.   
  
But Lily didn't have time to gather her thoughts. Lily quickly mustered what money she saved for supplies from her room and in a flash both girls were gone yelling Diagon Alley loudly.  
  
hi! How was that for the first chapter? If I see at least 2 reviews I will post the next chapter. I have already finished the following chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know, really short, but the next chapter is sure to be way longer. Sorry for any mistakes in spelling or typing errors.  
  
Look forward to meet someone in the next chapter winks  
  
Thanx and please don't forget to review... stay tuned for the next chapie!  
  
Thanx again...:)  
  
Dinis 


	2. Chocolate Brown Eyes

**Sorry, I did not mention this on my story. I just remembered that I had to!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Aryan and the plot. The characters all belong to J.K. Rowling. Hail her!**

Chocolate Brown Eyes

Lily felt herself become sick from all the spinning; she soon gave in to the dizzy feeling as her legs gave up any balance that they had maintained. She fell through the fires of the floo powder onto the cold, hard, stone ground of Diagon Alley. Aryan was standing beside Lily's collapsed figure gracefully looking around at her fellow witches and wizards completely unaware of her friend's state.  
  
"Are you alright? I remember when I first traveled by floo powder. Nasty dizziness, I tell you, totally took me by surprise." Strong arms found their way onto to Lily's small figure and were helping her up off the floor.  
  
Lily looked up to see the boy standing in front of her. It was none other than Sirius Black, a fellow fifth year, his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Say! Is that you, Lily?" the boy asked a smile quirking on his lips. He had certainly noticed a difference in the girl he barely looked at for the past four years; and here she was in front of him looking amazing.  
  
Lily had never been fond of the Marauders, a lively bunch of four boys including Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. The Marauders were the most desired boys at Hogwarts with their mischievous grins that stole girls' hearts. But Lily and Aryan were the only girls that had refused to surrender to their charms.  
  
It wasn't that Sirius or any of the Marauders in fact were mean, but the fact that they were all players. According to Lily they were rich spoiled brats who got whom ever they wanted to snog them. Besides being amazingly handsome, smart, and rich, all four of the boys were purebloods, and held high positions in the magical world as their parents were Aurors. But Lily had never been intimidated by any of them, she had toped all her classes respectfully beating even James Potter at everything except for Transfiguration.  
  
"Are you alright, Lily?" Aryan asked concern in her eyes at Lily's dazed expression. She had turned around when she heard Sirius's voice.  
  
Lily snapping back into the moment muttered a spell to clean her clothes. When there was not a spot on her she turned to Sirius and stated a simple—"Thank you, Black." –and started walking away when Sirius quickly grabbed her arm. Lily turned around shocked and confused at the boy's reaction.  
  
"I never let a beautiful girl go with just a 'thank you'. You know, it's kind of my tradition to give every girl that says 'thank you' to me something special." Sirius smiled at Lily's death glare. Flirting was a Marauder talent done so naturally that no girl could ever resist, except for Lily. But before Lily could respond cleverly, someone rudely interrupted their conversation.  
  
"Oy! Padfoot, who are yo—," James Potter stopped in the middle of the sentence to catch a glimpse at who his best friend was talking to. What he saw took his breath away. Lily felt herself shockingly blush at James's stare. She never felt anything towards this member of the Marauder gang, anything except for disgust and strong, passionate hate. James had always bugged Lily with his round glasses, messy raven black hair, and his stubborn and spoilt attitude.   
  
Unlike Sirius, James was almost never nice to anyone, especially girls, who he claimed were after nothing but his money. But he had never had any reason to be mean to Lily, she had never shown any interest towards him; but still he had maintained a safe distance from the girl.  
  
Now he looked at her amazed at how much she had changed over the summer. The geeky, bookworm Lily had transformed into something... actually beautiful.  
  
"Just chatting with my good friend Lils, that's all," Sirius replied a mischievous grin on his face and a teasing glance in his eyes. James turned to Sirius and gave him what looked almost like a death glare and a warning not to say anything, but no one could tell. Sirius was still grinning madly at James and James was frowning.  
  
"Lily, let's go. I need to get a new broom servicing kit, and I want to catch a glimpse of the New Nimbus 1000." Aryan said, breaking her silence. She was really never one to actually stay quiet for very long. "Black, Potter, you want to come?"  
  
Lily looked at Aryan and Aryan smiled; she knew she was risking major yelling for Lily for inviting the Marauders, but she had good relations with her fellow classmates. Plus, she saw them out of school, with their parents being in high society and all; Aryan pretty much was used to the Marauders.  
  
"Sur--"  
  
"But we can't!" James interrupted Sirius rudely, at least enough to get a weird 'what' look from Sirius. "We first have to go to Gringotts, we haven't any money right now on us."  
  
Sirius nodded his approval putting his hands into his empty pockets. Just then, Remus and Peter joined the four talking amongst themselves about quidditch teams.  
  
"No, Chudley Cannons are so much better than the Holyhead Harpies, Peter, just look at their incredible technique." Everyone looked at Remus, the soft one of the group. He shared a good amount of good looks, yet he still was not as hard and rough looking as the others. He had wavy brownish blonde hair with smoky gray eyes. Remus stopped talking when he noticed the others staring at him. "Oh! Hi Lily, Aryan," he nodded simply at the girls and smiled. The girls nodded towards Remus's greeting.  
  
Peter was exceptionally quiet. He did not like Aryan very much, as for Lily; he just kept a safe distance away from her and her red-hot temper. Aryan was always teasing Peter about his marks in subjects, being a Marauder; Peter was always looked upon as the last man; a fourth wheel, a person that really did not fit in with the rest. Peter was more rounded than the others, a rat by nature, he was always found lurking in the hallways spying on the other students. But the other members still let him have a good part in the Marauder fame.  
  
The others turned back to their conversation about some money-saving issues.  
  
"What happened to all the money that your parents gave you, James?" Aryan asked confused. She had known James all her life, even before Hogwarts, and she knew very well that his parents, or any of the Marauders' parents in fact would not let their children go without giving them plenty of money to spend.  
  
"We spent it," Sirius murmured.  
  
"On what?" Aryan half-yelled out of shock. They were talking about spending some 50-80 galleons.  
  
"On quidditch supplies."  
  
"Goes to show how much the Marauders can handle money." Lily murmured to herself staring at the ground.  
  
"Hey! I heard that!" James stated.  
  
Lily looked up, her thoughts interrupted and a look of confusion in her eyes. Before she could say anything clever, she was mesmerized in James's eyes; warm, brown smiling eyes; she could not think about anything except for how good it felt to have those eyes on her. She never seemed to notice his eyes before, behind those ruddy round glasses, she wondered if anyone ever could.  
  
Lily did not notice Aryan and Sirius discussion ending even when Aryan grabbed her arm and started pulling her away a disgusted look on her face. Lily was still staring at James as she was being pulled away, and James was staring at her. As if she had woken up from some deep trance, Lily quickly turned around blushing, and started walking quickly to keep up with Aryan.  
  
"I cannot believe that Sirius Black!" Aryan fumed. "Wait till I get my hands on him at school! I will get him good, I really, really will!"  
  
Lily smiled at her friend, Aryan never got mad about anything except for Sirius Black. Lily closed her eyes remembering the chocolate brown eyes, _Yep_ she thought to herself, _this is going to be a crazy year_.

**R/r! Next chapter.... new characters... teachers.... Hogwarts Express... Hagrid... shocking events? Maybe...? Sound ok? **

**thanks for all the reviews...was this long enough or longer?**

**Dinis**


	3. Mixed Feelings Towards a Supposed Enemy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Aryan Boggs and the plot. The characters all belong to J.K. Rowling. Hail her!**

* * *

* * *

"Lils over here!" Someone was yelling loudly over the crowd. Lily looked up from her luggage to see the familiar face of Aryan coming up to her and embracing her in a quick hug.  
  
It had been about a week since Lily and Aryan had gone to Diagon Alley, now they stood on Platform 9 ¾ looking up at the Hogwarts Express. To Lily nothing looked more inviting than another year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Good to see you, Aryan." Lily replied smiling, "We have to hurry if we want to find an empty compartment, the train looks almost full, you know."  
  
Aryan and Lily walked over to a less preoccupied door to the Hogwarts Express. Around them they could here many parents bidding their good-byes or giving their children strict warnings to behave or else. Aryan picked up her truck and placed it on the train effortlessly, next she stepped up onto the train cursing the steps for being so high.  
  
Lily could not move, she tried to lift her heavy trunk off the cart but was failing miserably. Aryan looked at her pitifully, got down and tried to help her but no use.  
  
"Sorry, Lils, no can do, I guess."  
  
"Well, how did you get your baggage up there?" Lily asked pointing to the trunk on the train near the doors.  
  
"Oh that! Magical bags, make the content inside as light as a feather. Mum bought them for me last year." Aryan smiled guiltily at Lily. All this time Aryan had given Lily the impression that she was very strong and 'independent' as she had said countless times before. Lily looked around hoping to ask an adult or a parent to lift the luggage at least up on the train, but before she could ask, someone was already heaving her trunk up onto the train. Lily spun around surprised and shocked to see James Potter lifting her trunk with ease and placing it on the train.  
  
"Thank you," she stated dazed. Lily had not seen James since their meeting in Diagon Alley. Lily blushed remembering the look in his eyes when he first saw her, the amazed, stunned look.  
  
"No problem," James started, he looked simple in a muggle sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. Behind him Sirius, Remus and Peter had stopped in the middle of their conversation when James left to help someone, a girl? The others looked at their friend in absolute dismay. Was James was being nice to Lily Evans?  
  
"Hey guys? What's up? What's with all the staring?" Aryan asked looking at the three boys in the back. If she was shocked or stunned by what happened she surely did not show it.  
  
Sirius eyed her with a look that read 'did you see what James just did?' and Aryan eyed him ordering him to 'shut up and not react'. The others seemed to have gotten the message as their faces changed into more normal expressions.  
  
"Hey guys... I didn't even see you back there." Lily smiled at the boys who were in the back now looking normal.  
  
They all exchanged formal hellos quickly and left to get on their own compartments. Aryan and Lily found a compartment near the end of the train, which to their surprise was a lot cleaner than they had always imagined.  
  
Just as the girls settled, the door to the compartment opened and a very glum looking Sirius Black came inside.  
  
"Man!" he exclaimed, "Even the back compartment! Do you guys mind? Sorry, but every where else is full."  
  
Lily opened her mouth but before words formed in her mouth, the boys sat down pushing their bags underneath the seats.  
  
"Of course not, Sirius, we don't mind at all," Lily said sarcastically patting Sirius's knee. Sirius ended up next to Aryan and James across from him next to Lily.  
  
The train started to move slowly gaining speed and then they were away. Lily could see the city of London slip from her sight getting smaller and smaller as they moved faster and faster away. In another ten minutes the train was crossing countryside farms, and small houses.  
  
The boys, who could never really sit still, started playing exploding snap while discussing new pranks to pull on the Slytherins. Aryan sat still seeming to be absorbed in her thoughts and her own world while staring out the window. Lily seemed to get the message that Aryan did not want to talk and kept to herself.  
  
As time passed, Lily felt sleep wash over her, and she was asleep dreaming happily.  
  
_Look at her, she is so gorgeous_ James thought to himself, as he leaned in to take a closer look at Lily. Sirius, Peter, Remus, and Aryan all went to look for other fellow Gryffindors and left Lily and James. Lily was sleeping and James protested that he was too tired.  
  
James leaned in closer daring to see her beauty up close. Her lose bun in a mess, her soft curls framing her face perfectly; her skin in perfection; all in all, James had to admit that he had never seen a more beautiful girl.  
  
Lily suddenly opened her eyes, finding James almost too close to her. "James!" she yelled pulling back and pushing away from his face.  
  
James snapped back into reality and strained up blushing. "What? I just wanted a better look."  
  
"Well,"  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
"Aren't you going to apologize?"  
  
"James _Potter_? _Apologize_? For _what_?"  
  
"For invading my space, for coming too close to me without my permission. Usually one would _apologize_ by now for doing something like that."  
  
James Potter looked at Lily in confusion and Lily looked back not failing to stand up to his gaze. Lily raised an eyebrow as if she was still waiting for his apology.  
  
"I don't _apologize_, Evans, I never have, _never will_." James stated arrogantly, "I wanted to get a better look at you to find the truth."  
  
"The _what_?" Lily asked with a mixed up expression on her face, "The truth about _what_?"  
  
"Your beauty," James said turning around to see her blush, "no need to get all excited about it, I thought he looked good from far away, just wanted to see if you looked the same close up. Found the truth that you were just like any other girl."  
  
Lily could not help herself, James was being so mean, she found her feelings of hate for him stronger than ever at the moment.  
  
"What was the truth you discovered?" Lily stated looking straight at James, her voice dangerously low.  
  
James smirked, amusing himself from the look on Lily's face and the glare in her eyes, "Easy now, Evans, I just discovered that you look nothing special up close; that you are just the same 'want-to-be-beautiful-but-can't' girl that you were ever since I met you." Lily found her feet and stood up glaring at James.

"I never claimed I was beautiful." Her voice was a lot more calm than usual and James had reached the conclusion that he had hit something other than her nerves.  
  
James stood up towering Lily's small figure, "I didn't mean it, Lily." He stated with true sorry in his eyes. "I think you are very good-looking. I was just teasing is all?" James leaned in closer to her attempting to hold her, but when he tried she pushed his arms away.  
  
Lily took a step back and started laughing in hysterics. Her eyes filled with merriment at the confused look on James's face. "Honestly, Potter, since when did you start thinking I care about what you think?"  
  
"Evans!" James yelled as he realized that she had been acting the entire time. He fell back into his seat watching Lily who was now kneeling on the floor holding her stomach from laughing too much. He couldn't help but smile at her; she was just so beautiful.  
  
Lily's laughter suddenly stopped when she saw how dark it was outside and the rain that was pelting down the windows. "What time is it?" she asked James horror in her eyes. "We are about to reach Hogsmeade." James stated.  
  
"Oh shoot. Why didn't anyone wake me up earlier?" Lily quickly got up from the floor; she pulled out her trunk and got her robes and her prefect badge out. Lily beamed down at her prefect badge. She never actually assumed that she would have gotten it.  
  
Lily turned around to face James, who staring at Lily, "Do you mind?"  
  
"Oh, no not at all. You are welcome to change." James grinned at Lily as Lily frowned.  
  
"James!" She protested. James was stilling sitting there grinning amusedly at Lily's expression.  
  
"Ok! Fine, be a spoil sport." James slowly got up and slouched out of the compartment while Lily shut the door, pulled the curtains and changed.  
  
James leaning outside the door didn't know what he was doing. He was actually being civil towards Lily, and she civil towards him. Had there enmity towards each other ended? But before James could figure the answer to the question, Lily opened the door, making him stumble towards her.  
  
Lily squeaked in pain as a huge figure fell on top of the floor with her on the bottom. Lily had closed her eyes frightened, but when she hit the ground she blushed as she opened her eyes to see James on top of her smirking. He leaned in close almost to the point of kissing her when suddenly someone at the door interrupted—  
  
"Hey Prongsie!" It was the Sirius at the entrance to the compartment staring at the two on the floor, a teasing grin on his face. "Thought you were tired, buddy?" He asked grinning madly. The others joined in the humor as Lily and James themselves up off the floor faces flushed.  
  
"Lily, we have to go, prefects are meeting in another..." Remus had now come into view; he looked at his watch and urgently stated the rest of his sentence, "like right now. We should get going."  
  
Remus looked up and caught the grin on Sirius. "What?"  
  
"Nothing!" Both Lily and James yelled at the same time.  
  
Aryan started laughing in hysterics when she saw James's and Lily's face turn red from embarrassment. Sirius and Aryan dropped to the floor howling with laughter at their two friends.  
  
Remus still not understanding what was going on looked at Lily and James, trying to figure the puzzle out.  
  
But before he could he was being dragged away by Lily saying, "Come on, Remus we are going to be late."  
  
When Lily and Remus were out of sight Peter came in, "What are you laughing about?" he asked pointing to Aryan and Sirius on the floor.  
  
"Shut up!" James yelled, storming off in an angry way, although he was not angry. James was so happy as he went to find other Gryffindors all he could think about was the look in Lily's eyes. _She has the most incredible eyes _he thought smiling to himself.

* * *

* * *

**R/r THANKS to all those who review! I am posting this chapter also as a sorry from my lateness. I hope this chapter is good. I really did try my hardest. I know I said that they would be seeing new characters and teachers and such and such in the previous chapter but that is going to be in the next chapter. Sorry about that!!!  
  
Lily and James seem to be soft towards each other now, but that will change as the story progresses.  
  
Dinis**


	4. Bets Begin, Hatred Returns

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Aryan Boggs and the plot. The characters all belong to J.K. Rowling. Hail her!

* * *

**

Lily was caught in the moment when she quickly seized Remus's hand and dashed out the door towards the Prefect compartment, but now halfway through the train she turned around realizing that she had no idea where the compartment was.  
  
Behind Lily, stood a confused Remus, not being able to comprehend correctly what was going on and where Lily was leading him. But when he saw the look in her eyes, he sighed heavily.  
  
"Lily, do think before you act." With that he turned around and headed the other direction walking swiftly. "I think it's the other way. Actually, no, I am sure it's this way."  
  
Lily ran to keep up with him, her thoughts still focused on James and the embarrassing situation that they both got caught in by their friends. 'Aryan is not going to left me forget this' Lily thought to herself as the figure before her suddenly stopped and entered a small compartment to the left side of the train leaving her to follow him.  
  
Inside there was Frank Longbottom the Head Boy and Jennifer Beam waiting for their arrival along with the other house Prefects.  
  
Lily took her seat next to Remus receiving a death glare from the Hufflepuff prefect Eleanor Brandstone who was part of the Marauder fan club. If Lily noticed this glare, she didn't react. She was always getting glares from girls for associating or yelling at James or any of the Marauders in fact. Lily concentrated on the announcements Jennifer and Frank were getting ready to make.  
  
"First of all Congratulations to all of you, who have been picked as the highest in your years to serve as prefects. Being chosen as a prefect is a great honor. The school teachers and headmaster have chosen you above all others to give you the opportunity to enforce the laws at school." Frank took a deep breath as Jennifer got up to announce the Prefect duties and privileges, Lily paid close attention noting in detailed all that was explained. Remus next to her sat with ease and looked like he couldn't care less what was going on.  
  
The meeting soon ended as Hogsmeade Station came into view. Lily couldn't help but smile and Remus smiling with her to be back home.  
  
"Alright you have your instructions for tonight, please follow order to avoid any panic especially from the first years. They tend to freak when they see Hagrid." Frank urgently stated heading out the door with Jennifer behind him.  
  
The prefects all looked at each other one more time and headed out the door. Lily opened the train door and stepped onto the Platform. One by one the students left the train hand in hand with their friends.  
  
Over the crowd Lily could see the familiar outline of Hagrid the gamekeeper's enormous body signaling for the first years. Lily couldn't wait to talk to Hagrid again and had to stop the temptation from abandoning her post right there and running up to embrace him in a much-needed hug.  
  
"Is everybody gone?" Remus yelled to her, ten minutes later. Lily looked around to see Remus running up to her from the other door.  
  
"Should we check the train?" She asked unsure.  
  
"Nah! If there is anything left, it's probably the luggage and a few dungbombs Sirius and me planted in Snape's compartment." Remus smirked at the last part of the sentence. Lily didn't say anything. She had never approved of the Marauder way of treating Severus Snape a fellow, fifth year Slytherin.  
  
Lily, Remus and a few other prefects made their way to the horseless carriages. Remus held up his hand and gestured Lily to go in first. Lily climbed in followed by Remus and then Eleanor Brandstone climbed in and squished herself next to Remus. Lily was quiet during the entire bumpy ride listening to how Eleanor hung on to every syllable out of Remus's mouth. Listening to her giggle at his jokes disgusted Lily to the core, but she didn't say anything.  
  
What seemed like an endless ride came to a stop in front of the familiar oak doors and everyone climbed out to go inside.  
  
The great hall was just as Lily remembered it from the year before. She had no trouble finding her friends Aryan, Megan Reynolds, Kristen Hansen and Jessica Monk. Lily took a seat next to her friends and joined the conversation.  
  
"Oh gosh, Lily big surprise! You are a _prefect_!" Megan mocked surprised. Megan was always doing things out of ordinary. Her policy was 'never be like anybody else' and she never was. With her unique style and speech she was the hardest to talk to among the group. Megan was a curly brunette who crazily experimented with bold colors in her hair. She had a slender figure and her main aspect was her glamorous blue eyes and dark brown eyelashes.  
  
Lily couldn't help but smile at her friend's remark. "Were you guys on the train?"  
  
"Yeah. We were about a couple of compartments away from you." Replied Kristen smiling. Kristen the tallest of the group was also the most practical and serious one, but her looks never agreed. She had strawberry blonde hair, purplish blue eyes, and flawless skin. Kristen, at first seemed quiet and soft, but once alone, she is loud free and fun.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't come by to see you. I...uh... fell asleep on the train ride."  
  
"Oh not to worry, I told them all about what you were busy with." Aryan looked up to meet Lily's eyes of shock and a small grin played across her lips. "No _secret_ really, they weren't surprised at all."  
  
Lily looked at the other's faces, and they all nodded their head approvingly. Lily smiled, "Shut up, it was nothing like that."  
  
"Like what?" Sirius came up behind Lily and sat down grinning at her. Lily looked straight at the boy warningly. But he just grinned back. Beside him, James took his seat and Remus and Peter on the other side of the table.  
  
"Like what?" Sirius repeated interested. Aryan and the others swallowed their laughter receiving a look from Lily.  
  
Sirius looked at the others, and then at Aryan. "Hey Aryan, what?" He asked again.  
Aryan shook her head, "nothing... I _guess_."   
  
Before Sirius could ask again, Dumbledore stood up to announce the year's welcome. "Welcome back to another wonderful year at Hogwarts!" Everyone is the hall quickly became silent. "As you all know the sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." Dumbledore stated pointing to the old sorting hat sitting on a stool at the front of the hall.  
  
The hall doors opened and the first years followed the swift-walking Professor McGonagall looking scared and frightened to the front of the hall. The sorting hat sang its' song and ended with applause and laughter from everyone.  
  
The sorting ceremony took no more or less than 20 minutes and when it was finished, about 150 first-years were added to the Gryffindor house.  
  
Dumbledore stood up once again, "As you all know the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden and any student who chooses to roam there..." Dumbledore stopped and glanced at the Marauders a twinkle in his eyes. "_Will have consequences_. Also Congratulations to the new Head Boy...ah, yes...Frank Longbottom, and Head Girl, Jennifer Beam." Dumbledore paused for a moment smiling to himself with pleasure before he raised his arms, "Let the feast begin!"  
  
Instantly bowls and plates full of delicious food appeared out of thin air and the students begin to feast.  
  
Lily ate her heart out talking and laughing with her friends and rarely but surely making eye contact with James. Sirius, Peter and even Remus seemed to be very flirtatious as they talked with the Hufflepuff girls sitting at the next table. James concentrated on his food before he couldn't stand it any longer and turned around with his friends to talk to the Hufflepuff girls.  
  
The feast ended shortly. Lily and Remus lead the first-years up to Gryffindor tower. There guarding the door was the fat Lady, "Password" she asked.  
  
"Jobberknoll!" yelled Remus loudly so everyone could hear. The Fat Lady gave way and they made their was through the portrait hole and into the beautifully decorated common room. "Boys rooms this way on the right, and girls this way on the left. You will find your things next to your allotted beds."  
  
Lily followed the girls upstairs saying a quick goodnight to Remus who did the same with the boys.

* * *

As soon as Remus opened the door to the fifth year boy's bedroom James and Sirius mobbed him. "So Moony, did she talk about me?" James whispered.  
  
"Who?" Remus asked confused for he had not witnessed the events on the train.  
  
"Lily, who else?" Sirius whispered. Peter snored loudly as they passed his bed.  
  
"Oh! No! Why would she?"  
  
Disappointed James walked to his bed and sat down. "Oh! James do you fancy Lily?" Remus asked realizing.  
  
"No!" James yelled quickly, but then looking at the floor he muttered, "Ok, yea, maybe a little."  
  
Sirius grinned madly at Remus who just shook his head grinning back.  
  
The rest of the night, Remus, Sirius and James planned out new pranks and new teachers to torment especially the Potions teacher, Professor Turpin, who hated the all those who were not in Slytherin, especially the Marauders.

* * *

Lily opened the door to find her friends unpacking their clothes and talking about the up coming year, classes, boys, and quidditch.  
  
"Hey! Lily," greeted Jessica motioning Lily over. Jessica was smart, funny, a charming girl with thick dirty-blonde hair and brown eyes. She was as gorgeous as the other girls, but she still had her charms. With her beautiful laughing voice, Jessica was the second best singer at Hogwarts, next to Aryan that is.  
  
Lily sat down on the bed beside Jessica, which was hers. "So when does quidditch start?" she asked Aryan. Aryan was a beater on the Gryffindor quidditch team with Sirius Black.  
  
"Next month! Did you know _James_ is captain this year?" Aryan asked looking at Lily questioningly.  
  
Lily didn't answer, in fact, when no one did, Aryan abandoned the question and switched the topic to Hogsmeade weekends. "The first trip is in a few weeks. I am thinking about asking someone to go with me."  
  
The last statement caught the attention of everyone. Lily gasped, Aryan had never told anyone whom she fancied. They knew she fancied someone, but she never told, not even Lily. "Who?" Lily asked her eyes wide from shock.  
  
"Oh! No one _special_," Aryan laid down on her bed a smile playing across her face, "just Black."  
  
"Sirius?" Lily asked even more shocked.  
  
"Actually, I am quite serious." Aryan replied smiling to herself.  
  
The others watched as Aryan lay there smiling, her secret revealed. Lily couldn't believe she didn't see it before. Aryan was always happy when Sirius was around, always talked about him, and everything. It was so obvious.  
  
Cursing themselves for not figuring it out sooner, the other girls changed into nightclothes and went to bed.

* * *

The magical clock next to Aryan's bed screamed 4:00 o'clock before receiving a punch from a grouchy Aryan. Aryan woke up to an early morning cursing the magical clock that her parents bought for her. Aryan liked getting up, just not at 4:00 in the morning. She quickly brushed her teeth, took a shower and went for a morning walk before breakfast started.  
  
Aryan preferred being alone in the mornings, it was in this time, she was peaceful for Aryan had a secret; a deep secret not even Lily knew. It was only in the mornings that Aryan could not be seen or observed as she makes her way quickly into the Forbidden Forest.  
  
But today was somehow different; Aryan strayed outside the Forbidden Forest debating with herself whether she should go in or not. Going against her better judgment she walked away from the forest and made her way to Hagrid's hut humming to herself a muggle song.  
  
It was only six in the morning now. The sun was just rising; the clouds had specks of all colors in them. It was a beautiful sight to see.  
  
Aryan knocked on the half giant's door strongly.  
  
"Who is it?" came a voice quickly followed by a grunt.  
  
"It is Aryan, Hagrid." Aryan called out smiling.  
  
Hagrid opened the door and was greeted by a hug.  
  
"Hiya, Aryan! Haven't see ye in a while. How are ye? How are ye parents?" Hagrid stepped back from the door letting Aryan in. Aryan walked inside and seated herself next to Fang, Hagrid's big dog.  
  
"Good." She replied stroking Fang up the ears. "And how are you?"  
  
"Me is as fine as can be. Blimey!" Hagrid hurried over to the pot in the fireplace, which was making tea. "Betta ye be wantin' some tea by now, yea?"  
  
"Tea is good." Aryan smiled and took the hot cup from the giant's hand reluctantly. Hagrid's cooking was something not everyone enjoyed.  
  
Hagrid seated himself on a chair in front of Aryan. "So," he began, "how are ye doin' with those... un... things in ye head."  
  
Aryan almost choked into her tea before she remembered that she had confided in Hagrid about her secret.  
  
"Fine, they still hurt when they come though. Professor Dumbledore said I would just have to get used to them." Tears started to form in Aryan's eyes, but she quickly gulped the last of her tea down and stood up to go. "I should be going. Breakfast is probably starting, Lily and the others will start to wonder where I am."   
  
Hagrid nodded opening the door, "Come back, me door is always open for ye, Aryan."  
  
Aryan gave another quick hug to Hagrid and left for the castle running fast.

* * *

"Have you seen Aryan?" Lily asked Megan as she walked into the Great Hall looking for Aryan.

"No, sorry, I saw her last night. I didn't see her at all this morning, not even when I left the common room. Weird, actually."  
  
Lily had woken up on several mornings to find Aryan not on the bed opposite her, and later when Lily had asked her about it, Aryan would always dismiss the discussion.  
  
"Wait, here she comes," pointed out Jessica looking up from her mashed potatoes.  
  
Surely enough, Aryan was coming into the Great Hall holding her coat tightly in her arms.  
  
"Hi!" Aryan greeted everyone with a friendly smile, "Breakfast! Thank God! I am starving." Aryan sat down next to Jessica and helped herself to a batch of mashed potatoes and juice. Lily was still standing observing Aryan with interest.  
  
"Where were you, Aryan?" Lily asked calmly. Lily had that determined sound in her voice. Aryan put a spoonful of mashed potatoes in her mouth and gestured 'just a moment' with her finger. Aryan swallowed her food, drank some juice, and then turned to Lily calmly.  
  
"I wanted to visit Hagrid, so I went to his hut this morning, seeing that we would be busy with classes and homework all day." Just then Professor McGonagall started handing out everyone's class schedule. Aryan was simply not pleased with the classes at all as she surveyed at the list.  
  
"_Ugh_! We have Potions _first thing_!" Megan cried a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"At least we don't have Charms!" yelled someone coming up from behind Megan and scaring her. It was none other the famous James Potter followed by his three best friends and his fan club filled with giggling girls.  
  
"Speak for _yourself_! Some of us actually_ like_ Charms," muttered Lily glancing up from her own schedule. "I can't believe we have Transfiguration second. _Pointless subject_ in my opinion."  
  
"Maybe you should keep your comments to yourself, Ms. Evans, as you know you are setting an example to the younger students." Professor McGonagall voice was unmistakably louder than Lily had ever heard her. She had apparently heard Lily's comment. Lily flushed the color of roses as she quickly put on a sorry face and turned to look at the ground. James smirk could be seen through the corner of her eyes as she examined the floor cursing herself for getting caught by McGonagall.  
  
Truth be told, Lily was never good at Transfiguration. Her talent was mostly in Charms. Everyone knew that she was the best student in Charms, yet did not do so wonderfully in Transfiguration. But James was just the opposite. He did well in Transfiguration, coming in as top student followed closely by Sirius and Remus, but he wasn't so patient with Charms.  
  
"Potter, stop _smirking_!" Lily hissed to James, "Or... I'll..."  
  
James didn't let her finish, "Or you'll what? You do know who you are talking to, _right_? I am the _James Potter_." James gestured to himself, "The world is known to revolve around _me_!"  
  
"_Hey_!" Sirius yelled behind James, "Me _too_!"  
  
James rolled his eyes at Sirius and went back to talking to Lily. "_My point being_, you can't do anything to me even if you wanted."  
  
"Want to bet!" Lily found her temper rising. She now found the passionate hate that she felt for James since the beginning. "I bet that I can make you beg me for mercy before this week is over."  
  
"I wouldn't make this bet if I were you." Aryan warned James. "Don't James, it's not worth it."  
  
"Whose side are _you_ on?" cried Lily turning to Aryan.

Aryan took a step back and looked at Lily, then James, and then Lily, "I am on your side, and you know that. I just don't think it's..." Aryan stopped in the middle; she looked dazed for a moment.  
  
"Aryan, are you okay?" Piped up Jessica gathering her books for Potions class.  
  
"Yeah, I am okay." Aryan replied earning curious looks from everyone. "Actually, Lily, I think this would be a great idea. Anyway, I will meet you guys in class, I have to go do something first." With that Aryan turned around and left the Great Hall with her books in one hand and another on her head running towards the nurse's office.  
  
"What was she on about?" Remus asked confused, staring after the direction that Aryan had left.  
  
"Don't know. But we should find out later." Sirius answered.  
  
Lily made a mental note to talk to Aryan alone when she had the chance.  
  
"Back to what we were talking about then?" James stated in a questioning tone staring at Lily.  
  
Lily turned around. "I believe I was just challenging you that I can hurt you emotionally before this week is over."  
  
"No. How about we see who can hurt who the fastest?" James suggested the smirk returning on his face.  
  
"Fine by me." Lily stated quickly, thinking it over.  
  
"Well?" James questioned, "I don't know about you, but for me money is no matter. How much should we bet?"  
  
"Why not making this bet be worth something that is actually of matter to both of us? Something like our pride?" Lily glared at James, observing his reaction closely assuming that he did react because he didn't show it.  
  
"What do you suggest?" Jessica asked curiously.  
  
"If I win, then you have to answer to my demands for a full week as a _slave_. Agree?"  
  
"And I win, I guess the same will go?"  
  
"Of course, Potter. I am a woman of my word."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
James and Lily shook their hands confirming their bet and walked away in separate directions followed by their friends.

* * *

**R/r Next chapter? No promises. If anyone has a clue on what Aryan is, please review, but the secret won't be revealed for another 3 or 4 chapters.  
  
Thanks to all those who review! I will post the next chapter if I can get at least 10 reviews. **

**Dinis **


End file.
